


Mistake?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Was it really though?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Series: Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033746
Kudos: 2





	Mistake?

Our story starts in the Room of Requirement which is currently a memorial room for Cedric Diggory. His girlfriend Cho Chang has been spending most of her free time here with her close friend, Ginny Weasley. Shortly before the Christmas holidays, the two shared a kiss under a sprig of mistletoe and this is the first time they've spoken since then. /p>

Cho said, "Ginny, I've been meaning to tell you something since you... since that kiss before Christmas."

Ginny insisted, "Go on."

Cho muttered, "It was a mistake."

Ginny asked, "Are you saying that you lied to me then?"

Cho shook her head. "I've never lied to you, Gin."

Ginny frowned. "Then why was that kiss a mistake?"

Cho told her, "What I said was true, I have loved you for longer than I ever loved Cedric... but this isn't right. I still feel like his death is fresh in my memory and I can't do this right now. I'm sorry."

Ginny stated, "It's okay, I understand. Take your time, I'll still be here when you're ready."


End file.
